Talk:Alexander Pierce (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
I think he should be labeled as the true main antagonist as Winter Soldier is only a pawn.Futuremoviewriter (talk) 20:32, May 28, 2014 (UTC) First things first, we gotta ask them to remove that view source thing so we can edit the page, along with Winter Soldier (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Larry1996 (talk) 20:51, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Technically, it is possible for a film to have two main villains, to which Captain America: The Winter Soldier is. Just because the Winter Soldier is a "pawn" doesn't mean that he can't be the main villain along with Alexander Pierce. Dan Vs. Rocks! 01:41, May 29, 2014 (UTC) First line I think that Pierce should be labled as the primary antagonist since he is the mastermind of the plot that takes place within the film. Regardless of what the page says right now. I completely disagree with those who say he's the only main villain of the story. He and the Winter Soldier are both big roles in the film. Dan Vs. Rocks! 04:53, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Well, Garfield, because of you, there is nothing we can do to edit the pages, you're the reason Magma Dragoon blocked those pages, all I asked is that you leave Harry as the main antagonist of The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and Electro as the secondary antagonist, while Alexander Pierce is the main antagonist in Captain America 2, while Winter Soldier is the secondary antagonist, but you keep changing them disobeying, the only villains who can both be main antagonists are Talia al Ghul and Bane, so once either Magma Dragoon allows the pages to be free or not, I'm gonna fix this mess, and don't even think about making one mess Larry1996 (talk) 02:22, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Alexander was controlling the winter soldier and making him do those things Garfield, if I may explain why Harry is true main villain of The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and why Alexander Pierce is the true main antagonist of Captain America 2: *Pierce: Bucky may be the title villain, but he was trapped in crygentic hibernation by Zola, and then released by Pierce, who became his handler and master, in one scene, Bucky was also slapped by Pierce to debrief his mission, and he was told by Pierce that his work was great and that he shifted the century and needed him to do it again, and Pierce is also the leader of HYDRA, said by Captain America, he didn't mention Bucky, because Pierce is the true mastermind of the film, he also infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. *Harry: Electro is the title villain in Brazil, though Harry had full screen time in the film, he was given that device thingy by his dying father, Norman Osborn, which is Harry's explanation why he is the main antagonist, he also is a great deal maker, he gave Electro the power he needs from the grid, while Harry becomes Green Goblin, kidnapping and causing Gwen's death, and at Ravencroft, he told Gustav Fiers to form the Sinister Six to keep it short, that makes him the main antagonist Magma Dragoon said that unless that those pages are unblocked, we'd come to an agreement that Alexander Pierce is the main antagonist, Winter Soldier is the secondary antagonist in Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Harry/Green Goblin is the main antagonist, Electro is the secondary antagonist in The Amazing Spider-Man 2, we have to come to this agreement, are no one is gonna edit one thing on either of those pages, okay? Look, Waternoose went, "Because of you I had to banish my top scarer!", that makes him secondary, while Randall was the main antagonist, and Mike said that Waternoose was in on the whole thing, that makes him a secondary, also, I had a talk with JKWing 3 days ago about either Talia or Bane is the main antagonist of The Dark Knight Rises, and it turns out, the answer is just both, look what he explained to me: JKWinning wrote: You are correct that Bane was Talia's protector and guardian in the Pit. That is an undeniable fact stated directly in the context of the film. However, the film demonstrated to my satisfaction that Bane was on top of the League of Shadows hierarchy based on how his men feared and admired him as their leader. The Scarecrow comparison isn't really accurate in my opinion. Scarecrow's working relationship with Ra's al Ghul was that of a hired third party needed to enact the plan. The closest analogy I can think of is that Talia is queen, who inherited her position after the death of her father, and that Bane is prime minister, who gained power based on his qualifications as a leader. The prime minister isn't subservient to the queen per se, and in some cases has more authority over her when it comes to making critical decisions. There is no reason to add both main villains in 2 sequel films, seriously man, agree to this, accept this, so Magma Dragoon can give these pages a second chance, I'm not trying to be rude, here, I'm trying to help you understand, so please, understand Larry1996 (talk) 05:40, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I'd argue that Talia is the true main antagonist of DKR and that Bane is simply the muscle in the end, but there's a stronger argument from others that they are equal partners. The huge major difference between Bane and Winter Soldier: Bane was a more than willing participant! If Pierce was capable of doing the things Winter Sooldier could and having his skills, Pierce would do his own dirty work and not need Winter Soldier. Plus, Pierce brainwashes, abuses and manipulates Winter Soldier to do his bidding and Winter Soldier is no more than being programmed to do the things he does. He doesn't believe in the things he does for HYDRA, but is not given a choice as he's simply made to be a blunt instrument Pierce uses to get what he wants.Futuremoviewriter (talk) 16:14, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Pierce is a puppet master! It's very, very obvious!!! Why are we having this conversation??? Futuremoviewriter (talk) 17:54, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Page protection When will it be possible to edit both him and Winter Soldier again? Grizzhly (talk) 16:28, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :Also, the Spoiler Template should be removed. --Grizzhly (talk) 17:09, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Possible Trivia addition Pierce being a mole as US Secretary Of Defense may also be a nod to a storyline in Avengers (Red Zone) where the Secretary Dell Rusk turned out to be The Red Skull. Since Hugo Weaving did not wish to reprise his role as Red Skull, it seems possible Pierce is a reworking of that idea. IMO, Pierce works better, since any would-be Cabinet Officer in the US undergoes immense scrutiny from all angles, and a false ID would have been found out somehow. Pierce, being an existing and known quantity, could get in where in the comic book Skull's fake ID was said to be a mystery in Washington, again in a job where the opposition, the POTUS's own party, interest groups and the Press all take turns vetting these candidates, sometimes very harshly. In the Avengers EMH cartoon, Rusk was a long-established figure like Pierce, despite still being Red Skull in disguise. Gojirob (talk) 03:13, March 28, 2016 (UTC)